Your Promises in the Summer Rain
by sweetschocho
Summary: Yuna berjanji pada Dokyeom bahwa mereka akan bermain air hujan musim panas berikutnya. / Dokyeom x Yuju / First Fict. For #Happy1004YujuDay DLDR. Chap 2 Update! Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

_"Ne, Yuju. Aku akan pindah ke Seoul bulan depan. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku disana."_

" _Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan melupakanku."_

 _"Dan berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menepati janjimu. Kita akan bermain air hujan musim panas."_

.

Your Promises in the Summer Rain

.

Cast: GFRIEND Yuju x Seventeen Dokyeom

Warning: Typo(s), typo(s) everywhere~ DLDR. First fict in this fandom and in this account, hehe

.

.

Natalia Ivory

Enjoy!

.

"Yuna-yaaa! Bangun sudah pagi!"

Suara dari eomma membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku malam itu. Aku langsung mengubah posisi tiduranku menjadi duduk. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat ku pusing, reflek ku pegangi kepalaku dan meringis kesakitan karena pusing yang kurasakan membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang kulihat tadi. Terasa seperti nyata dan sangat tidak asing, tapi semakin keras aku mencoba mengingatnya, kepalaku malah terasa semakin ingin pecah. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Tak lama aku menyesuaikan diri dari rasa sakit dikepalaku yang perlahan memudar, pintu kamarku perlahan terbuka. Aku tau itu pasti kakak perempuanku yang membukanya. Ia masuk tanpa seizinku dan meletakkan kotak makan yang besar yang berisikan kentang manis yang merupakan makanan kesukaanku. Aku langsung mengambil kotak makan tersebut dan mulai memakannya perlahan-lahan.

"Eomma nanya kamu jadi ngga berangkat ke Seoul?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, masih mengunyah kentang manis di hadapanku, "Jadi. Aku akan ke sekolah nanti siang."

Kakakku menganggukkan kepalanya, ia melihat ada koper dan tas yang akan ku bawa ke Seoul. Sekolahku mengadakan perjalanan wisata ke Seoul selama seminggu, sehingga aku akan berada di Seoul selama seminggu. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, kakakku langsung beranjak pergi dari kamarku.

Setelah menghabiskan kentang manis kesukaanku, aku langsung melirik ponsel yang berada di meja belajarku. Ketika aku membuka lockscreen ponselku, terlihat wallpaper fotoku yang sedang memakan crepes dengan seorang pria. Mungkin foto ini ku ambil saat aku masih SMP kelas 1. Ku perhatikan wallpaper ponselku sampai layarnya kembali berubah menjadu kehitaman. Saat aku tersadar, mataku agak berlinang. Aku tidak bisa mengingat jelas, namun ada hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikiranku sejak aku terbangun tadi pagi.

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku, dan segera membersihkan diriku untuk segera bersiap-siap karena aku akan segera pergi ke sekolah.

Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai. Mengenakan seragam musim panas sekolah kuㅡSMA Khusus Wanitaㅡdan memandangi diriku di depan cermin agak lama. Setelah cukup lama memandangi diriku sendiri di depan cermin, aku pun mengambil ponselku dan meletakkannya kedalam tas ranselku. Setelah menyambar koper bawaanku dan menyampirkan ransel di punggungku, aku pun segera keluar dari kamarku.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya eomma. Aku mengangguk dan memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dan tersenyum, "Aku pergi dulu ya, eomma."

Setelah ibuku melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk, barulah aku bergegas pergi keluar dari rumah. Aku akan menaiki transportasi umum untuk menuju ke sekolah. Biasanya aku pergi dengan salah seorang sahabatku, EunbiㅡJung Eunbi. Tapi aku yakin Eunbi pasti sudah berada disana duluan, karena ia yang paling bersemangat untuk pergi ke Seoul. Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Eunbi sejak kelas 1 SMA. Kami selalu berada di kelas yang sama hingga tahun terakhir masa SMA kami.

Sesampainya aku di sekolah, aku langsung disambut oleh sahabatku yang barusan tadi aku sebutkan. Eunbi langsung menghambur ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Yuna-ya~" ia memelukku dengan erat, badannya yang lebih kecil dariku membuatnya terlihat sangat imut, tak kuasa aku melihatnya hingga aku memeluk balik tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Hari ini kita akan ke Seoul~ ke Seoul!" ia berseru kegirangan ketika melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat cerita dan matanya sangat berbinar, aku hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, Eunbi. Kita akan ke Seoul." ujarku seraya menarik kedua pipinya yang sangat chubby itu. Ia benar-benar menggemaskan dimataku.

"Semoga nanti hujan ya, Yuna! Trus kita main hujan musim panas!" Eunbi kembali berseru dengan girang.

 _Deg_

 _Lho, ada apa?_

 _Kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit dan dadaku terasa sesak ketika mendengar perkataan Eunbi?_

"...na?"

"Yuna?"

"Choi Yuna?"

"E-eh, iya, Eunbi-ya?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipisku dan tatapanku agak kosong dan panik. Eunbi memperhatikanku dengan khawatir, "Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum, tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Ku tepuk pelan kepalanya lalu berujar, "Ayo, nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk, lho~"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke Seoul, aku hanya terdiam menatap jalanan yang kami lalui. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan sampai mengabaikan Eunbi yang kegirangan bernyanyi dengan teman sekelas kami. Suasana yang begitu gembira mungkin tak cocok untukku, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kepalaku begitu sakit. Padahal sebelumnya aku menantikan hal ini untuk bertemu dengannya.

 _Tapi sebenarnya, untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya?_

*

Perjalanan panjang menuju Kota Seoul pun terlewati. Hari sudah malam dan siswi SMA Khusus Wanita ini pun segera masuk ke dalam hotel yang sudah di pesan, yang akan digunakan selama seminggu ke depan. Choi Yuna dan Jung Eunbi keluar dari bus yang tadi mereka tumpangi, wajah mereka tampak sangat lelah karena sudah seharian di perjalanan. Bahkan semangat Eunbi tadi hilang seketika digantikan dengan lelah.

Yuna menepuk punggung Eunbi dan terkekeh pelan, "Mana semangatmu yang tadi?"

"Aku... lelah." ujar Eunbi setengah sadar. Yuna pun menopang Eunbi dan membantunya masuk ke dalam hotel. Untung mereka berada di satu kamar yang sama.

Setelah merebahkan Eunbi di salah satu dsri dua kasur yang ada di hotel, Yuna langsung meregangkan badannya yang lelah. Jujur ia juga agak lelah dengan perjalanan panjang kali ini. Namun sebelum itu, ia harus menghubungi keluarganya dulu sebelum beristirahat.

Saat ia ingin menghubungi keluarganya, lagi-lagi ia mendapati wallpaper ponselnya dengan gambar dirinya dan seorang pemuda. Ia terdiam memandangi wallpaper tersebut agak lama. Ia melamun lagi. Dan ia disadarkan oleh suara gemuruh jendela kamarnya. Percikan air membuat jendelanya agak berisik.

"Hujan?"

Tangannya membuka jendela kecil tersebut, sehingga ia bisa mengeluarkan tangannya dan menyentuh air hujan.

Ia tidak tau jika di luar sana, ada juga seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan dari balik jendelanya, mengeluarkan tangannya dan membasahi tangannya dengan air hujan.

Pagi datang.

Yuna dan Eunbi sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Hari ini sesuai dengan jadwal, mereka akan pergi ke Istana Gyeongbokgung. Mereka akan pergi bersama-sama, sehingga mereka harus mengikuti jadwal yang sudah di rancang oleh sekolah. Karena mereka akan sarapan dulu sebelum pergi, Yuna dan Eunbi turun dari kamar mereka, mengunci pintu dan segera beranjak untuk mengisi perut yang kosong. Eunbi belum bertenaga untuk kembali bersemangat seperti hari kemarin.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di pojok kantin hotel setelah mengambil sarapan. Ketika Eunbi sudah duduk, ia langsung menelontarkan pertanyaan untuk Yuna.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Yuna menoleh ke arah Eunbi. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eunbi.

"Aku.."

Yuna terlihat berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eunbi.

"Pulau Nami. Sepertinya menarik."

Yuna agak terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya sendiri, Eunbi pun tersenyum antuasias dan mengangguk, "Aku juga membaca artikel katanya tempatnya bagus, lho!"

Mereka pun kembali berbincang-bincang sembari menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka. Diselingi tawa dan canda, keduanya terlihat begitu akrab dan dekat, tentu saja. Mereka sudah tiga tahun bersama dan selalu di kelas yang sama setiap tahunnya. Sehingga membuat mereka semakin dekat setiap harinya. Meskipun banyak hal dari Yuna yang masih tidak diketahui oleh Eunbi. Salah satunya adalah masa kecil Yuna.

*

Di bagian tempat lain di Seoul, seorang pemuda tengah menikmati musim panasnya dengan berendam di bak mandi di rumahnya. Hawa panas sedikit membuatnya ingin terus terusan berendam di bak mandi yang hanya bisa merendam setengah dari badannya yang besar, ditambah lagi kakinya yang panjang tak sepenuhnya tertutup oleh air dari bak mandi.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada air di bak mandi, hingga membuat sebagian kakinya keluar dari bak. Air-air pun ikut keluar.

Suara gedoran dari pintu kamar mandinya segera membuat sang pemuda mengeluarkan kepalanya dari bak mandi. Ia terbatuk-batuk ketika air masuk melalui hidungnya.

"Kita akan pergi latihan siang ini. Kau ikut tidak?" sumber suara dari luar agak berteriak agar pemuda dari dalam bisa mendengarnya.

Lee Dokyeomㅡyang menghabiskan waktunya seharian di bak mandi pun akhirnya beranhak dari bak mandi miliknya yang bahkan airnya sudah tak sedingin sebelumnya.

"Iya. Aku akan menyusul." dengan suara tersebut, pemilik suara di luarㅡyang ia yakini adalah Boo Seungkwanㅡlangsung beranjak pergi dari kamar asrama SMA mereka. Dokyeom dan Seungkwan berada di kamar yang sama. Mereka berada di kelas yang sama pula.

Dokyeom pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan dirinya dan mengenakan pakaian seadanya, yang kasual dan tidak gerah. Karena itu akan menjadi masalah yang besar untuk Dokyeom, tentu saja. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, ia pun menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar dari asrama. Ia akan pergi ke studio musik, berlatih sembari bermain dengan teman-teman mereka tidak ada salahnya. Toh, ini liburan musim panas.

Di perjalanan menuju ke studio musik, ia sedikit bernyanyi dan menggerakkan badannya untuk menghapus ke bosanan. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Telinganya terpasang earphone yang tersambung dengan mp3 player yang ia selipkan di saku celananya.

 _Brugh_

Saking asyiknya ia bersenandung, ia tak sadar menabrak seorang gadis. Sang gadis jatuh kebawah, karena yang ia tabrak adalah pemuda dengan bobot tubuh yang besar seperti Dokyeom. Dokyeom buru-buru melepaskan earphonenya, dan langsung berjongkok di depan sang gadis.

"Maaf, ada yang terluka? Perlu dibantu?" Dokyeom agak panik menanyai sang gadis karena takut ia terluka karena bertabrakan dengannya.

"T-Tidak, kok. Aku baik-baik saja." mendengar patahan kata dari gadis itu, Dokyeom menarik tangannya dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Dokyeom membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali, "Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak apa-apa." gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan Dokyeom bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja.

Dokyeom mengangkat kepalanya, dan saat itu juga, kedua bola matanya membelalak, nyaris keluar bahkan.

"Yuju?"

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Yujuㅡyang sebenarnya adalah Yunaㅡikut membelalakkan matanya. Mereka sama-sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Dokyeom?" segumpal mutiara bening tergelinang di kelopak mata Yuna. Siap terjatuh kapan saja.

"K-Kauㅡ"

Sebuah tangan merangkul Yuna dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunbi. Eunbi langsung mengguncang tangan Yuna dan menarik-nariknya dan bertubi-tubi melontarkan perkataan. Bahkam Yuna tak diberi kesempatan untuk berkata-kata.

"Yuna, Yuna! Disana ada kentang manis yang enak, lho! Tadi aku sudah makan. Ayo, ayo~" Eunbi menarik-narik tangan Yuna hingga sang empunya tak kuasa menolak tarikan tangan semangat dari Eunbi.

"Eunbi-ya, tunggu." suara Yuna terdengar samar di telinga Eunbi, atau bahkan sama sekali tak terdengar.

"Yujuㅡ" Dokyeom berusaha meraih tangan Yuna. Namun tangan lain menghalanginya. Ah, tangan Seungkwan.

"Semua orang sudah menunggumu, sedang apa kau disini?"

Seungkwan pun menarik tangan Dokyeom, membawanya menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Tunggu, Yujuㅡ"

Yuna dibawa semakin jauh dari Dokyeom. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dokyeom.."

-TBC-

[Author Note]

Hai, haaaai, annyeonghaseyo~!!

Natalia Ivory disini. Hehe. Gimana fanfict pertama saya di akun ini di fandom ini? X'3 saya minta maaf atas segala bentuk kekurangannya, karena ide ini langsung ngebut pas saya lagi galau, eh malah selesai sehari. Biasanya kalo wb bisa berbulan-bulan ngga nulis /malah curhat/

Fanfiction ini saya dedikasikan untuk #YujuDay yang jatuh tanggal 4 Oktober (di update kecepatan karena pengen liat hasilnya /digaplok)

Saya adalah salah satu fans berat dari GFRIEND terutama Yuju. Jadi saya ingin menyalurkan nya melalui fanfict ini. Saya akan sangat menghargai jika ada readers yang memberikan review, kritik, masukan, saran, feed back positif dan segala hal yang bersifat positif dan membangun. Akan saya jadikan pelajaran agar bisa lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih!

#HappyYujuDay

#HappyBirthdayYuju

03 October 2017

 _Natalia Ivory_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ia begitu dekat, namun kenapa ia terasa begitu jauh. Ia ada di depanku, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa meraihnya?"_

.

Your Promises in the Summer Rain

.

Cast: GFRIEND Yuju x Seventeen Dokyeom

Warning: Typo(s), typo(s) everywhere~ DLDR. First fict in this fandom and in this account, hehe

Note: _[text]_ untuk kilas balik/flashback

.

.

Natalia Ivory

Enjoy!

.

Bahkan dengan suara studio musik yang keras, suara vokal seorang Boo Seungkwan yang sangat powerful pun, seorang Lee Dokyeom masih duduk dengan tatapan kosong, melamun meskipun di sekelilingnya begitu berisik. Beberapa teman Dokyeom saling berbisik satu sama lain, saling membicarakan Dokyeom. Meskipun Dokyeom tau, meskipun Dokyeom dengar, ia tidak memperdulikan ocehan teman-temannya.

Tatapan dan pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Ia terus melamuni hal yang sama.

 _Bahkan setelah lama tidak bertemu, kau masih saja terasa jauh, Yuju-ya_

"O-Oi, Dokyeom-ah!"

Seorang pemudaㅡJoshua Hong, murid pindahan dari Amerikaㅡyang duduk di samping Dokyeom, menyadari bahwa memang sedari tadi ada yang aneh dengan temannya satu ini. Ia pun segera mengguncang tubuh besar Dokyeom ketika ia menyadari bahwa air mata Dokyeom turun menuruni pipinya. Reflek, semua orang di studio tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Dokyeom

Dokyeom yang tersadar dari lamunannya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang mengerubunginya, masih dengan mata berlinang dan keheranan.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Dokyeom yang terheran karena semua temannya mengerubunginya bagikan semut yang menherubungi gula.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya ada apa." ujar Joshua. Diikuti anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Dokyeom tertawa pelan. Namun, tawaannya terdengar begitu miris dan menyakitkan. Joshua dan Seungkwan saling bertatapan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Seungkwan menoleh ke arah Dokyeom dan berujar.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Dokyeom menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Orang-orang yang berada disiniㅡSeungkwan, Joshua, Park Jihoon dan Jeon Wonwooㅡtau bahwa Dokyeom tidak baik-baik saja. Jihoon menepuk pundak Dokyeom, ingin agar Dokyeom mengakhiri semua sandiwaranya.

"Katakan saja. Siapa tau bisa kami bantu."

Ucapan dari Jihoon malah membuat Dokyeom semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sebenarnya sebelum pindah ke Seoul, aku memiliki sahabat. Dia baik sekali." Dokyeom mulai bercerita. Dan yang lain mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kami selalu bermain hujan, apalagi di musim panas."

 _[Sore itu hujan turun lagi. Di musim semi, hujan turun lebih sering. Dan ini kesempatan untuk ku, untuk kami berdua bermain hujan. Aku dan teman perempuanku, Yujuㅡnama aslinya Yuna, aku lebih sering memanggilnya Yuju. Ntahlah. Itu seperti nama panggilan dariku untuknyaㅡsangat suka bermain hujan. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih duduk di bangku TK, dan kami selalu bermain hujan._

 _Dan Yuju sering sakit karena bermain hujan. Meskipun begitu, aku selalu merawat dan menemaninya. Menemaninya bermain hujan maksudku. Oke, aku bercanda._

 _Aku berlari mengejar Yuju mengelilingi taman yang terdapat di desa kami. Kami berdua tertawa di bawah hujan yang memgguyur kami berdua. Kami masih menginjak bangku pertama di SMP_ _kala itu.]_

"Aku pergi ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahku, dan kami tidak pernah bertemu sejak hari itu. Tapi kami berjanji satu sama lain."

 _[Yuju_ _duduk di salah satu sisi jungkat-jungkit yang sisi lainnya aku duduki juga. Aku berada di sisi bawah jungkat-jungkit sedangkan dia berada di sisi atas. Sehingga kakinya ia ayunkan dengan bebas di udara. Kami sudah beranjak dewasa, dan sudah mulai dengan kesibukan kami masing-masing. Bahkan sudah lama kami tidak bermain hujan bersama lagi. Mungkin ada lebih dari sebulan kami tidak bermain hujan bersama._

 _Baik aku dan Yuju, sangat menyukai hujan di musim panas._

 _"Kau akan masuk SMA di mana?" aku membuka pembicaraan. Dia tampak berfikir agak lama._

 _"Aku ingin masuk ke SMA yang sama denganmu, Dokyeom."_

 _Ya. Aku dan Yuju memang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Tapi kenapa aku sendiri yang malah memisahkan diriku dari Yuju?_

 _"Aku.." suaraku agak tersendat._

 _"Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di Seoul. Aku akan pindah bulan depan."_

 _Yuju spontan langsung menoleh ke arahku, ia turun dari jungkat-jungkit dan berjongkok di hadapanku. Ia menggenggam tanganku, seolah-olah tak ingin berpisah dariku._

 _"Kau sudah diberikan izin untuk pergi?" ia bertanya. Suaranya agak samae untuk di dengar, tapi aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Aku tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut dan menggenggam balik tangannya._

 _Aku mengangguk_ _kan kepalaku, "Tenanglah, Yuju-ya."_

 _Aku tak kuasa menahan tanganku untuk tidak menepuk kepalanya. Ia terlihat akan menangis, dan itu agak menyakitiku._

 _"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan melupakanku."_

 _Aku mengangguk. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu._ _Aku pun menunggu sebelum berkata,_

 _"Dan berjanjilah padaku, kita akan bermain hujan di musim panas berikutnya."_ ]

Seungkwan, Joshua, Wonwoo, Jihoon terdiam ketika mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Dokyeom. Wonwoo ingin angkat bicara namun dihalang oleh Jihoon. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah mengalaminya. Tapi setidaknya mereka mengerti apa yang Dokyeom rasakan. Seungkwan menepuk pundak Dokyeom, membuat pemuda tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Dokyeom.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yuju. Tapi ia langsung di tarik oleh temannya. Dan Seungkwan langsung menarik tanganku." dengan pernyataan itu, Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Joshua langaung meng- _glare_ ke arah Seungkwan yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Apa dia berasal dari SMA Khusus Wanita X?" Joshua menyelutuk, membuat Dokyeom langsung membelalakkan mata dan mengangguk. Ia menatap Joshua hingga membuat pemuda itu takut.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku melihat bus dengan banner SMA Khusus Wanita X di dekat hotel."

Dokyeom langsung buru-buru beranjak. Namun lagi-lagi, tangannya dihalangi oleh Seungkwan. Seungkwan mencegat Dokyeom.

"Tunggu, Dokyeom. Sebaiknya, kau jangan terburu-buru." ujar Seungkwan, Dokyeom menepis tangan Seungkwan. Tapi, Seungkwan dengan keras kepalanya kembali menahan tangan Dokyeom.

"Kau kesana pun percuma." Jihoon terdiam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia pasti sedang berwisata. Dan tidak akan ada di hotel."

Jeon Wonwoo yang sedari tadi terdiam, terlintas ide di pikirannya, "Ah! Bagaimana kalauㅡ"

*

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak Yuna dan Eunbi berada di Seoul. Semenjak di pulang dari Istana Gyeongbokgung, Yuna terlihat murung dan lebih sering melamun dari biasanya. Eunbi bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memang semenjak saat dimana Eunbi pertama kali melihat Yuna melamun saat mereka akan berangkat ke Seoul, Eunbi sudah tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Yuna. Dan saat ini Yuna malah terlihat lebih sering melamun dan lebih sering murung.

Ini sudah jam 4 sore, dan mereka baru saja kembali ke hotel. Sebelum jadwal makan malam, mereka bebas kemana saja. Eunbi berniat mengajak Yuna untuk pergi ke Namdaemun. Namun karena kondisi Yuna yang tidak memungkinkan, Eunbi mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi seorang diri.

Baru saja ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, salah seorang siswi yang berasal dari kelas berbeda dengannga menghampiri Eunbi.

"Ah, Eunbi-ssi. Ada Choi Yuna tidak?" sang gadis yang Eunbi yakin bernama Jung Yerin itu bertanya seraya tersenyum dengan senyum khas miliknya. Eunbi mengangguk singkat lalu langsung berujar, "Ada, sih. Tapi dia sedang tidak bisa di ganggu. Kenapa ya?"

Yerin mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Songsaengnim bertanya jadwal liburan sendiri miliknya. Hanya dia yang belum menyerahkan. Kalau sudah, tolong sampaikan ya."

Eunbi pun mengangguk, lalu Yerin beranjak pergi dari sana. Eunbi pun meneruskan perjalanannya keluar dari hotel karena ia ingin ke Namdaemun. Ia ingin berbelanja barang-barang yang tidak akan ia dapatkan di kampung halamannya.

Banyak siswi yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Eunbi berlau lalang keluar masuk hotel. Tapi, ada sekumpulan orang yang tidak Eunbi kenal, mereka berdiri di gerbang hotel dan memperhatikan Eunbi sedari tadi. Ntahlah Eunbi yang terlalu kepedean atau mereka memang memperhatikan Eunbi dari tadi.

Karena ini semua ide Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Seungkwan mendorong Wonwoo untuk bertanya pada Eunbi yang sebentar lagi akan lewat ke gerbang tempat mereka menunggu. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, dan akhirnya mengalah. Ia berdiri dan menunggu Eunbi lewat.

Eunbi menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati kelompok Wonwoo dan kawan-kawan. Namun, Wonwoo segera menghentikan langkah gadis pendek berambut pendek itu.

"M-Maaf, ada yang ingin kami tanya." Eunbi terlihat agak ketakutan, selang beberapa detik, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum lega mendengar respon dari gadis di depannya, "Kamu siswi dari SMA Khusus Wanita X?"

Eunbi mengangguk singkat. Dan ketika mendapatkan respon, Joshua yang berdiri di samping Seungkwan itu langsung berhambur menghampiri Wonwoo dan Eunbi

"Kami sedang mencari seseorang. Apa kau kenal dengan Choi Yuju?"

Jihoon menyela, "Choi Yuna."

"A-ah, iya. Maksudku Choi Yuna."

Eunbi dengan antusias mengangguk, tentu saja. Choi Yuna adalah sahabatnya, "Iya. Aku kenal. Aku sahabatnya Yuna, dan aku satu kamar dengannya." ia berujar dengan semangat, "Tapi, ada apa ya? Yuna sedang tidak bisa diganggu."

"Ada orang yang ingin kami pertemukan dengan Choi Yuna. Namanya Lee Dokyeom." ujar Wonwoo.

"Dokyeom ini sahabat nya Yuna-ssi yang telah lama hilang. Karena Dokyeom melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Seungkwan, Eunbi langsung terpikirkan suatu hal. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Yuna murung akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin jika ada yang bisa Eunbi lakukan agar Yuna tidak murung lagi, mungkin ini. Ia bisa membantu mereka agar Dokyeom dan Yuna bertemu lagi.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengizinkan kalian bertemu dengan Yuna sekarang. Dia sedang tidak bisa di ganggu." Eunbi menjelaskan.

Wonwoo nampak berfikir, namun Jihoon sudah berbicara duluan, "Besok kalian akan pergi kemana?"

"Kalau menurut jadwal yang diambil oleh aku dan Yuna, kami akan ke Lotte World dari jam 11 sampai jam 5 sore."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jihoon, "Jangan bilangㅡ"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Kita bisa mengejutkan Choi Yuna dengan memaksa Dokyeom agar datang ke Lotte World."

Baik Wonwoo, Joshua, Seungkwan bahkan Eunbi terlihat berfikir dengan keras tentang ide yang dianjurkan oleh Jihoon.

"Bagaimana?" Jihoon bertanya.

Eunbi mengangguk antusias, ia sangat berterima kasih dengan kedatangan empat orang di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya ia bisa setidaknya memberikan secercah keceriaan untuk sahabatnya, Yuna.

Mereka pun bertukar e-mail agar memudahkan ketika berkomunikasi besok hari untuk menjalankan misi rahasia mereka.

"Oh, iya. Aku Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan." Seungkwan memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu dilanjut memperkenalkan teman-temannya, "Ini Jeon Wonwoo, ini Joshua Hong dan ini Park Jihoon."

"Aku Jung Eunbi. Salam kenal." Eunbi membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Oh? Eunbi-ya?"

Suara dari belakang itu mengangetkannya, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan tepat sekali. Choi Yuna. Eunbi sudah menyadari suara siapa yang tadi memanggilnya. Pasti suara sahabatnya, Yuna.

"E-eh?" Eunbi agak panik, takut percakapannya di dengar oleh Yuna, "Ada apa, Yuna? Kenapa kau keluar sendirian?"

"Karena kau meninggalkanku." Yuna memutar kedua bola matanya. Eunha tersenyum sweatdrop dan merangkul tangan Yuna, "Mereka siapa?"

"Ah, a-aku.. akuㅡ"

"Tadi Eunbi-ssi menanyai jalan kepada kami." Joshua berujar dan tersenyum. Yuna mengangguk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yuna.

"Namdaemun."

Yuna mengangguk lagi, " _Kajja_." ia menarik tangan Eunbi yang merangkulnya.

-TBC-

05/10/2017

 _Natalia Ivory_


End file.
